


An Illuminated Pool and A Fucking Prick

by Si_Cha



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, marijuana mushroom and offending words
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 他属于最后一类人，他的眼前闪过自己的一生。这样说是不准确的，除非你将一生定义为你人生中有意义的那一部分，而他在住进Erlich家之前，自己的一生没有任何意义——等他回到现实世界后他会否认这一点。一些事情迅速地从他眼前一闪而过，直到某个画面让他觉得不太对劲，他按下脑内放映机的暂停键。“什么？！”他猛得浴缸从里坐起来。他竟然曾经和Gilfoyle差点发生过性关系？
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	An Illuminated Pool and A Fucking Prick

**Author's Note:**

> 一个约稿，写于2017年5月，自己挺喜欢的，最后还是发上来了_(:з)∠)_  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.

那些从死亡线边缘回来的人或许会向你提到一个词，濒死体验。不同的人会有不同的感受，有人会灵魂出窍，有人会走向隧道尽头的光芒，有人会看到神明，也有人会回顾自己的一生。Dinesh觉得自己此刻就有这种体验，尽管严格意义上来讲，他并没有濒临死亡，他只是被告知需要缴纳二百亿的罚款而已，但事实上这的确是宣判了他的死亡，就算他将刚刚买回来的另一个品牌的发胶退回去也起不到任何作用，最多只能让Gilfoyle不再就他的发型嘲笑他。反正这笔巨额罚款已经够Gilfoyle笑一年了，什么发型又有什么关系呢？

他属于最后一类人，他的眼前闪过自己的一生。这样说是不准确的，除非你将一生定义为你人生中有意义的那一部分，而他在住进Erlich家之前，自己的一生没有任何意义——等他回到现实世界后他会否认这一点。总之他的眼前没有闪过自己的母亲，没有闪过自己成绩优异的考卷，没有闪过自己送给老师的那些礼物，他看到的东西，十有八九都和Gilfoyle有关。那个只有1.3千兆赫芯片和2千兆运行内存、贴着贴纸的15英寸苹果电脑里的Java脚本和《云图》的开头，那个有一个被他和Gilfoyle SWAT过的没有死去的男朋友、知道自己是有着印度名字的巴基斯坦人、在卡拉奇住过一段时间的姑娘，Gilfoyle的女朋友Tara和那块订满不该做的事情的展示板。和大家一起在用户暴增时奋斗，给他弟弟赞助的现在派不上任何用场的五千美元，被Jared说自己和Gilfoyle是最好的朋友，在大庭广众之下说自己爱Gilfoyle，他至今都不相信那句话竟然脱口而出。也有跟Gilfoyle毫无关系的事，比如那位邮递员女士，他至今都记得那手感。这些事情迅速地从他眼前一闪而过，直到某个画面让他觉得不太对劲，他按下脑内放映机的暂停键。

“什么？！”他猛得浴缸从里坐起来。他竟然曾经和Gilfoyle差点发生过性关系？那个嘲笑他没有“摸”过异性的手的鸟人？就算他喝醉了，Gilfoyle嗑药了，这种事也不应该发生。

敲门声响起，Dinesh迅速躺下，将自己蜷缩成一团，与其说是一团，不如说是刚好适应浴缸大小的姿势。他在想是否应该做出回应，如果站在门口的那个人是Gilfoyle怎么办，他要来嘲笑我吗？外来的声音终结了他的濒死体验，他无法回想起那次意外的细节，二百亿罚金带来的恐慌重新占据了他，不论是不是Gilfoyle，他都提不起一丝精力应答，他决定不说话。

Dinesh听到了工具在锁眼转动的声音，接着是Richard在喊他。哈，前CEO，这下连最后一丝震惊都不剩了，他觉得非常崩溃，如果换一个人或许他还要装作完全的消沉，既然是前CEO，他就不用装了，他现在就处于完全的消沉。或许他应该感谢来人是前CEO。不，他什么都不感谢，他只会感谢现在帮他缴纳罚款的人。

Dinesh没有想到，这个人真的存在，并且很快就出现了，在听Richard说完那些吐在裤子里的废话之后，他接到了Gavin的电话。尽管Richard的废话让他从浴缸里再次坐起来，并且这样的经历十分丢脸，但比起罚款，丢脸实在没什么要紧的，Gavin约他在约瑟芬餐厅吃饭更加重要。

Dinesh决定拒绝Gavin可能会有的买下Pied Piper的举动，他不知道Gilfoyle会如何看待他的处理方式，去他妈的，谁要管他怎么想，一分钟前他还在为没能继续看Dinesh的惨状而遗憾，更早之前，他特地跟着自己去厕所，看自己呕吐，自己什么都没吐出来，胆汁都没有，只有呕吐反射，嘴里还是之前吐出来的胆汁残留的苦味。Gilfoyle什么反应都没有，他甚至懒得叫好。

所以Dinesh不想去理会Gilfoyle的想法，他要做他该做的，他要走进餐厅，坐在Gavin对面，等他给出提议，之后告诉他，去你妈的。他可能不会说这几个字，至少是这个意思。

事情却完全没有走向Dinesh、Richard或Jared预想的方向，Gavin没花一个子儿就能将Pied Piper收入囊下，Dinesh现在可不管这些，既然他要用这种方式得到Pied Piper，那就满足他吧，能有人收拾这烂摊子，Dinesh答应的时候嘴角都忍不住上扬，Gavin或许由于正在享受得到Pied Piper的喜悦而没能注意到Dinesh的表情，否则他肯定会仔细考虑一下自己的要求。

结果是，Dinesh没有受到太大的影响，他失去了一个超级棒的视频应用，同时失去了CEO的职位。Gilfoyle没法再笑话Dinesh，同时失去了自己的工作。Erlich赔了一大笔钱。Dinesh决定庆祝一番，没人陪他，他猜测Gilfoyle不会想和他一起庆祝，其他人也都各自在忙各自的事，所以他独自提了半打啤酒走进后院，却发现Gilfoyle正躺在那里，悠闲地抽大麻。他走到泳池旁小圆桌的另一边，将啤酒放在桌上，然后坐下。Gilfoyle转头，朝他吐了一口烟雾，真难闻，Dinesh用手在鼻子前面胡乱扇风。

Gilfoyle傻笑着说，“恭喜你啊。”

Dinesh完全不知道他是真心还是假意，他决定专心喝自己的啤酒。他告诉自己，我只是碰巧和Gilfoyle共享同一片区域，我们没有一起庆祝。半瓶酒下肚，Dinesh想起自己在浴缸看到的事情，他在想是否应该询问他那天晚上发生了什么，他在思考Gilfoyle之后是否会拿这件事嘲笑他，不过他清醒后记得这件事的可能性微乎其微，就像那次他告诉自己他女朋友对他感兴趣一样，这样看来他可能也不会记得上次发生的事，但他依然决定试探一下。

“嘿，Gilfoyle。”

“嗯？”Gilfoyle的声音十分懒散。他转过头来看Dinesh，厚重的镜片使他的双眼看起来比实际更大，大麻碱使他的瞳孔扩张。Dinesh忍不住盯着他的双眼看，看到的是一片空洞。

“你还……”Dinesh清了清嗓子，“你还记得我们有一次差点搞上了吗？”Dinesh觉得自己的脸颊有些发烫，可能是酒精的作用。

Gilfoyle思考了一秒钟，“不记得。”然后不再看Dinesh，从烧瓶里吸了一口烟。

“哦。”Dinesh心里空落落的，他不确定这是不是就是失落。他继续一个人喝酒庆祝，速度比之前快了一些，他不知道这是由于一瓶酒已经下肚还是Gilfoyle的回答。

随着越来越多的啤酒进入他的胃里，Dinesh越发觉得自己不像是在庆祝。他看了一眼飘飘欲仙的Gilfoyle，决定试图让他和自己一起。他拿出一瓶啤酒，递给Gilfoyle，“要喝点吗？”

Gilfoyle摆了摆手，“我抽完草之后不能喝酒。”说完他突然笑了，比清醒的时候看起来更傻，“不过我想起来那件事了。”Dinesh迅速放下酒瓶，撑着圆桌朝Gilfoyle那边探过身子，险些将桌上的啤酒碰倒。“我记不清是我前女友偷偷跟人上床之前还是之后。”

“等等，等等，前女友？你什么时候和Tara分手的？”

“这不重要。”Dinesh仍要追问，无奈被Gilfoyle捂住了嘴。“总之那天我嚼了点蘑菇，你也不知道为什么喝高了。我们俩躺在了一张床上，手在对方的裤子里——”

“我不想听细节。”可惜Gilfoyle什么都没听到，只能感受到Dinesh的双唇在他掌心蠕动。Dinesh希望Gilfoyle至少能说快一点。

“舌头在对方嘴里。然后发生了些什么，一切就结束了。”Gilfoyle放下了他的左手。

“所以到底发生了什么？”Dinesh夸张地举起双手，这次酒瓶掉在了地上，一部分玻璃碎屑在空中飞行一段距离后落到了不远处，啤酒将地面染成更深的颜色。

“我吃了蘑菇，能记得这件事就不错了。好了，我要休息一下，如果不是Gavin打电话过来告诉你要承担法律责任的人还是你的话就不要叫我了。”说完他放下烧瓶，将屁股又向下挪了一点。

“妈的鸟人。”Dinesh丝毫没有降低音量，像是故意要让Gilfoyle听到一样。

“但是你还是爱我。”Gilfoyle的声音传入Dinesh的耳朵里。Dinesh看了一眼Gilfoyle，他仍然紧闭双眼。他决定不去理会他，继续享受一个人的庆祝。

五瓶酒下肚后，Dinesh没有一开始那么清醒了，他考虑了一下是否要继续这项活动，不论是否继续都没有明显的好处或坏处，他决定先去拿半打酒再说，但又懒得起身。他像Gilfoyle一样，陷在躺椅里，侧头看着Gilfoyle，全身瘫软。或许酒精与酒精的效果相互抵消，他回忆起了那天晚上的一些画面，比如Gilfoyle的脸出现在他眼前几厘米处，他没戴眼镜，双瞳漆黑。看来Gilfoyle说的是对的。他应该因此产生负面的情绪，但是他没有，他将这归结于酒精的作用。

为了让自己想起更多的细节，比如这一切究竟为何结束又为何开始，他又是因为什么喝多了，他终于从躺椅上起来，回到屋内拿出半打啤酒，Gilfoyle依然躺在那里，一动不动。要不是他的胸口在起伏，Dinesh会怀疑他已经死了。这样也算是完成了Gilfoyle杀死自己，Dinesh看着他杀死自己的“心愿”。

他是因为那位爱沙尼亚的姑娘而喝醉的，也可能是由于他创造出了非常棒的视频应用，两者同时发生，他想不起自己当时的心情。总之天知道当时他在想什么，喝高了之后他敲响了Gilfoyle的房门，他应该没有注意到Gilfoyle的异常。他一进房门就爬上了Gilfoyle的床，躺在上面，将另一个枕头抱在怀里。“我不知道我应该为她伤心还是为应用开心。”

Gilfoyle关上门，侧身躺在了Dinesh的旁边，左手撑着脑袋。“那就为她感到开心吧。”

Dinesh这才意识到了有什么不对的地方，即使他喝醉的脑子会让他找Gilfoyle诉苦，它都知道Gilfoyle会挖苦他。他努力聚焦视线，看着Gilfoyle的瞳孔。“你吸毒了吗？”

“我听不清你在说什么。反正女人是个麻烦的生物，她们会欺骗你榨干你，或许还会同蛇做……”剩下的话Dinesh完全没听进去，反正也没有必要听。他看着Gilfoyle被浓密的胡须包围的双唇一张一合，身体不受控制靠近。Gilfoyle没有退缩，于是Dinesh将双唇贴上了对方的双唇。

Dinesh没想到的是，Gilfoyle不仅回应了他的亲吻，甚至将手放在他的胯下，隔着裤子磨蹭他的阴茎。酒精的作用真的超乎想象，Dinesh也将手伸到Gilfoyle的胯下，他甚至直接拉开了他的裤子拉链，将手伸进内裤里。Dinesh想着这东西含在嘴里会是一种怎样的感受。可惜一通电话断绝了这种可能性，Dinesh不知道Gilfoyle有没有和Tara说她会和蛇做，他只知道自己醒来时躺在了自己的床上，丝毫不记得前一天发生了什么事。

当Dinesh回想起这一切后，他认为，鉴于Gilfoyle肯定不会记得发生了什么，他更希望明天酒醒后他能再次忘掉这件事。

第二天一早，Dinesh赤身裸体站在暴风雪中，巴基斯坦人没有很强的抗寒能力，不过即使是爱斯基摩人，现在也受不了。他觉得自己全身僵硬，体温骤降，即将被冻死在这个不知道是哪儿的鬼地方，他想要逃跑，却无法抬起双脚。我不想再经历一次濒死体验，他这样想着，被冻醒了，逃离了这个梦境。

他仍旧躺在泳池边的躺椅上，圆桌上还有三瓶没开和一瓶喝到一半的酒，地上的已经干了，破碎的玻璃瓶还躺在那里，等着Dinesh去收拾。Dinesh用力摇了摇头，搓着手臂离开了庭院。客厅里一个人也没有，高脚杯和香槟酒还在窗台上，CEO椅后面屏幕上的数字还在增长（尽管这已经与他们没有任何关系了，他们可以关掉这个）。Gilfoyle的房门紧锁，Dinesh觉得有些糟糕，他的头有点疼，并且他丝毫没有忘记他想忘记的事，就连细节他都记得一清二楚。

万一我喜欢Gilfoyle的话不要让我知道，Dinesh看着Gilfoyle紧闭的房门，想着至少等他睡醒后应该问清楚“前女友”是怎么回事。做出这个决定后，他打开位于Gilfoyle对面房间的房门，衣服都没脱，就直接躺下了。

这次他睡得很安稳，醒来的时候已经十一点了。他洗漱完毕后去厨房拿出碗，倒了些牛奶和香甜玉米片，Gilfoyle不在他旁边，这很难得。他端着碗走进客厅，巨大的屏幕消失了，那张CEO椅被移到了一旁。客厅里只有Gilfoyle，Richard和Jared不知道去了哪里，再这样下去Jared可能得带Richard去圣何塞医院了，Erlich大概带着Jian Yang去融资了。现在是问Gilfoyle的绝妙机会。

“Gilfoyle。”Dinesh放下碗，右臂架在椅背上。

“什么事？”Gilfoyle慢慢地回头。

“前女友是个什么意思？”Dinesh的脸上挂着揶揄的笑容。

“意思就是，我和Tara分手了。”

“怎么会这样呢？你和Tara不是很好的一对情侣吗？”

很明显Dinesh说的是反话，但Gilfoyle没理会这层意思。“话说在前头，我不会用‘情侣’这个词来形容我们的关系，我们只是有一定感情的性伴侣，和其他人的性关系不会因此受限，完全是开放的，我不认为一般的‘情侣’会这样。我来告诉我们怎么分手的吧。”Gilfoyle站起来调整坐姿，他跨坐在椅子上，双臂叠起搭着椅背，“Tara在我们这种关系的前提下，偷偷地跟别人睡了，虽然她试图通过其他行为补偿，但很显然我之后说了一些不好的话，而我对此毫无印象更不知道我说这些话跟这件事有没有关系。”Dinesh知道Gilfoyle什么时候说过这些话，他在想要不要告诉Gilfoyle，考虑一下可能的后果，他决定保留这个秘密。“我相信她肯定是因为这些事要跟我分手，同时她背着我跟别人睡说明她不是很想继续这段关系，不过她给我的官方理由是，我借用一下她说的话，‘你变得越来越有神论了，我不能接受这一点’。这理由听起来太假了，我不明白为什么都分手了她还要撒谎，真是个贱人。不过这只能进一步说明人类不可信。”

“是啊，我很抱歉。”Dinesh的语气听起来很真诚。

“不，你一点都不感到抱歉，事实上你也不需要感到抱歉，因为我没什么感觉。”

Dinesh忍住了翻白眼的冲动，他小幅度挥舞右手，“不是，我是说，为Tara感到抱歉。”

“噢。”Gilfoyle缓慢地眨了下眼睛，“很有道理，不过为她抱歉完全就是在浪费时间。”

“我很愿意浪费这点时间。我也愿意浪费时间和大家一起为你办一个庆祝你单身的派对。”Dinesh给了Gilfoyle一个大大的笑容。

“不用了谢谢，我不想再讲一遍这事情。”说完Gilfoyle又恢复了先前的坐姿，然后拿起手边的啤酒喝了一口。

Dinesh耸耸肩，也开始了自己的娱乐活动。

Dinesh没有想过，自己打破了满屋子都是单身码农的局面，就连Jared都因为Richard的事情而没有了约炮的时间。那个叫Mia的女孩子敲响了Erlich家的前门，Dinesh早就打扮好了，他穿着暗红色的衬衣，没有系领带，外面套着一件黑色西装外套，而Gilfoyle竟然没有嘲笑他的装扮，或许是因为他正忙于玩游戏。Dinesh拉开门，和Mia打了声招呼，他迅速扫了一眼Mia全身上下，短发，薄唇，不胖不瘦，胸不大，不是自己喜欢的类型，不过至少站在自己眼前的是位女性。

Mia和Gilfoyle的短暂会面再次证实了“为什么每当我和一个女性要发生些什么的时候，Gilfoyle总以某种方式存在”是个真理。然而一个小时后他就开始感谢Gilfoyle了，独自亲身面对Mia，那些挑逗Gina的妙语一个都没能出现在脑海里。将他从尴尬的境地中解救出来的，是他们对Gilfoyle共有的厌恶。不，他并不厌恶Gilfoyle，有时候他会承认这一点，在Gilfoyle不从他那被撒旦侵蚀的大脑里搜刮各种各样的句子打击嘲讽Dinesh时，Dinesh会承认他其实并不厌恶这个和他生活在同一个屋檐下的怪人。但这并不妨碍他和别人一起痛诉Gilfoyle的那些过分行径，他不仅不反感，还很喜欢。

他说起Gilfoyle喝香槟酒庆祝自己被罚款，说起Gilfoyle为了从Dinesh那里拿到五百美元反而自己赔进去五百美元，说起Gilfoyle要分邀请码时一个朋友也没有，但他没有说Gilfoyle给他的服务器取了名字，也没有说Gilfoyle被他女朋友以奇怪的理由甩了，更没有说Carla做了他和Gilfoyle的PS图片，直到他喝得稍微多了点，而Mia提起论坛上各种攻击他的方式。Mia听到这里笑得直不起腰，等到她终于停下来，她越过餐桌，亲吻了Dinesh，接着他们去了最近的旅店。

Dinesh发誓他绝对没有在做爱的时候想起Gilfoyle，不像那次在TechCrunch，看到Gilfoyle写的Java代码才硬起来，这次他货真价实地对着一个女人硬了。但他愿意承认一切结束后，他想起了Gilfoyle，想到了他第一次和异性上床应该归功于Gilfoyle，他要感谢他，比如他可以将那次的五百美元给他，只是为了感谢他。

不过他当然没有这么做。在他打算这样做之前，Gilfoyle说的那些话让他将这一切抛之脑后。他的内心和他表面上看起来一样镇定，被激素冲昏的头脑让他无法仔细思考这究竟意味着什么，尽管他说，“我不和她分手就是了”，但他根本就不知道Gilfoyle说的是不是真的，他决定相信Gilfoyle只是在糊弄他，这样一切就容易多了，他也可以开心地看着Richard的脚卡在门缝里，他想，或许明天Richard就要离开这里了，可怜人。

这一切很快就发生了变化，他们每天的生活都是如此，永远不知道接下来会发生什么。比如他不会知道他在几天后会担心Mia是不是真的做了些什么，他大多数时候表现出不相信，却在想起自己把手机单独留在Mia身边时暴露了自己的惊慌。再比如他没有想到自己有朝一日真的会和Gilfoyle分道扬镳，但这并不是一件会令人开心的事，因为他正在看一张又一张的鸡巴的图片，他怀疑自己继续看下去可能会出现勃起障碍，而Gilfoyle的出现对减少这种可能性没有丝毫帮助，更要命的是，他在自己眼前吃起了热狗。

他努力忽略Gilfoyle的存在，忽略他嚼热狗的声音，忽略热狗的香气，忽略他的呼吸声，专心自己“工作不宜”的工作。他觉得自己都要眼花了，分不清眼前的究竟是热狗还是鸡巴，他盯着那张图片仔细看了几秒钟，发现是面包中间夹着根鸡巴，Dinesh叹了口气，同时翻了个白眼，现在的人都放些什么图片。

“你能别打扰我工作了吗？”

“这么说你挺喜欢你的工作啊。”Gilfoyle故意凑到Dinesh耳边，嚼得很大声。

Dinesh无言以对，只能将再点一遍刚才的图片，继续往下翻。Gilfoyle突然将他的鼠标抢过来，“等等，刚刚那个的确是雄性生殖器。”Gilfoyle指着一个有许多紫色末端凸起的蓝色柱状物。

“你确定？”Dinesh甩开了Gilfoyle的手，点开了那张图片。

“百分之百确定。这是蛇的半阴茎，Tara之前给我看过一大堆这种东西。”

Gilfoyle继续下翻，“现在别拿你那可能会跟蛇做的前女友的话来烦我。”

“和蛇做，这个说法不错。不过你怎么知道是前女友。”

“这话是你自己说的，”Dinesh说话时没看Gilfoyle，“前女友也是你告诉我的。”他滑动滚轮的中指突然停下，整个人僵在电脑前。他给了Gilfoyle漫长的一瞥， “我——操！”然后将双眼埋进掌心。

Gilfoyle眯着眼睛，露出一副沉思的样子。他放下热狗，用另一只手捋了捋胡子，将椅子的前腿翘起，直到他终于想起什么，才让椅子前腿重新落回地面。他盯着屏幕，突然凑过去，Dinesh觉得他快要趴在自己身上了。“像这样？”

Dinesh向后靠，肘部撞到了Gilfoyle，他无法否认他是故意的。Dinesh看了一眼Gilfoyle指的图片，不用点开他都知道那是什么，“我以为你已经把它从网上删掉了？！”

“很显然我没有。”

“你不会……吗？”Dinesh一时语塞，只能靠挥舞双手表达自己的情绪。

“虽然羞辱你的同时也会羞辱我，但是我是加拿大人，你是巴基斯坦人，所以。”

“但是我们现在都是美国人了。”Dinesh的语气里充满着不可置信。

“那又怎样，你的身体里还是流淌着巴基斯坦人的血液，你依旧是块布朗尼蛋糕。”

Dinesh实在是不知道该说什么好，他想说Gilfoyle曾经不是个合法公民，但仔细想想这一点与现在的话题没有多大的关系，是Mia拯救了他。

“Dinesh？”

“所以你一边和黑客女朋友通话一边看鸡巴，不错。”

Dinesh没有反驳，他打开会话窗口，输入一句话，“刚刚在工作。”紧接着又输入一句，“我话筒坏了。”

Gilfoyle按下Win键和F4键，“祝你通话愉快。”

“操他丫的Gilfoyle。”

“你差点就做到了。”

接下来和Mia的聊天并不好受，即使Mia和他一起骂Gilfoyle，即使Mia表示她能理解为什么Dinesh要骗她说麦克风坏了，他还是没过多久就结束了和Mia的交谈，转而继续工作。显然这项工作现在只会让他感到恶心，尽管他没有说出来，也没有像Gilfoyle那样以一种幼稚的方式表现出来，但是在他内心深处，他想要回到Richard的团队，不是因为能和Gilfoyle一起工作，他就是想回到那个团队。他打开了新的标签页，想看一部电影，打发剩下的时间，他浏览最近的热门，最后在搜索框输入了“云图”。

事实证明这部电影真的非常适合作为上床的信号，但他还是靠着爆米花把电影看完了，期间还叫了披萨当晚饭，Gilfoyle说他想出去吃某家餐厅的哈吉斯，Dinesh拒绝了他潜在的邀请，一个人坐在电脑前，默默地吃着披萨，看着事后不会记得任何情节的电影。吃完饭，他在床上不知躺了多久，起床后走进了后院。

Gilfoyle坐在那里，和上次是同一个地方，只不过手里的烧瓶换成了啤酒。Dinesh走过去，同样坐在了原来的位置，他放松自己，瘫软在躺椅上。

两人都保持沉默，Dinesh不确定Gilfoyle是否会说话，反正他是不会先开口的。

最终打破沉默的的确是Gilfoyle。“承认吧，你想让Richard招你工作。”

“不，我不会承认的。”

“是啊，你热爱你的工作。”Gilfoyle喝了一口酒，“不过这不是我要说的事。我要谈的是那天晚上的事。”

Dinesh像是后背安装了弹簧一样，从躺椅上弹起来。他摆着手，重复着否定的词语，“别，别，不要谈，我不想听。”

但他面前是Gilfoyle，他才不会管你怎么想。“我要说的是，我不后悔。”

Dinesh愣住了，他完全没有想到谈话会朝这个方向发展。“你不是在搞我吧？你没——嗑药吧？”

“我说过我抽大麻之后是不会喝酒的。看我瞳孔。”Gilfoyle摘下眼镜，撑开左眼，凑近Dinesh。

Dinesh也靠过去，Gilfoyle的瞳孔确实大小正常，只是依旧空洞。“然后呢？”

Gilfoyle重新戴上眼镜，说，“这或许促进了我和Tara的分手，所以我可能，还得感谢这件事。”他停顿了一会儿，接着说道，“我将自己定位为被黑暗面吸引的全性恋，虽然你没那么黑，好歹也算是黑，”Dinesh撇了撇嘴，“鉴于上次是你主动的，我可以给你一个继续的机会。”

“你绝对是在搞我了。”Dinesh突然觉得轻松了不少。

“没有，向神明发誓。”Gilfoyle举起左手。

“你又不相信神的存在。”

“我告诉过你我是有着有神论倾向的勒维撒旦主义者。或者说我向撒旦发誓吧。”

“好吧。你没有偷偷录音？”Gilfoyle摇头。Dinesh示意他起身并且举起双手。

Gilfoyle照做了，还不忘打趣Dinesh，“想摸我就直说，干嘛要拐弯抹角。”

“我只是单纯为了确认你没有把我们说的话偷偷录下来。”Dinesh没有找到任何设备，就连手机都不在Gilfoyle的身上。他坐回躺椅上，环顾四周，也没有找到亮着红灯的摄像头。他看向站在他对面的Gilfoyle，“不过是什么让你觉得，我可能会接受？”

“上次是你主动的并且你说过我裸着上身的时候你没法站在我旁边。”

Gilfoyle给了Dinesh他一直在回避的答案，他被迫直视这现实，而且如果能和Gilfoyle上床他愿意冒自己被他整的风险，尽管这个可能性现在看起来不太大，不过一切都太蹊跷了。他权衡了一下，觉得只要自己表现地不那么饥渴应该没有任何问题。“可以。”

Gilfoyle再次摘下眼镜，将啤酒和眼镜放在旁边的圆桌上，弯下腰亲吻Dinesh。这个亲吻并不激烈，而是像夏日午后的一只被喂得胖胖的猫在伸懒腰。Gilfoyle宽大的手掌覆在Dinesh的颈部上，轻轻揉捏，让Dinesh忍不住发出低声的呻吟。

Dinesh推开Gilfoyle，站起来，越过Gilfoyle的肩头，他看到波动的池水反射着灯光。Gilfoyle皱着眉头看着他，他将视线移回Gilfoyle的双眼，“我们还是换个地方吧。”

“你想去哪就去哪。”

于是他们走进了Gilfoyle的房间，路上撞见了Jian Yang和Erlich在争吵，Gilfoyle推着Dinesh的腰部迅速经过了他们，好在争吵的两人当他们是空气。关上房门，Gilfoyle便迅速贴上Dinesh的身体，他撞上Dinesh的双唇，探入舌头。Dinesh搂着Gilfoyle的脖子，热切地回应。

他们一边接吻一边移动，最终倒在Gilfoyle的床上。亲吻被打断，Gilfoyle落在Dinesh的身上，令Dinesh发出痛苦的哼声。Gilfoyle将折好的眼镜放在床头柜上，他继续吻着Dinesh，手伸到他的衣服里，抚摸他的腰，他的胸口，渴望他的肌肤。Dinesh的双臂仍旧环在他的脖子上，他的右腿轻轻抬起，贴在Gilfoyle的胯间。Gilfoyle的另一只手摸到Dinesh的腹部上，他解开了Dinesh的皮带和裤子，将手伸到他的内裤里，握住了他有些胀大的阴茎，轻轻套弄，Dinesh发出舒服的呻吟。

Gilfoyle亲吻Dinesh的脖颈，Dinesh让他不要留下痕迹，Gilfoyle没有回答他，但从他的举动看来，是答应了。如果可以看清的话，Dinesh现在的脸颊肯定是红色的。Gilfoyle很快就不再眷顾那里，他解开自己上衣的全部纽扣，脱掉了Dinesh的上衣，在胸前落下细碎的亲吻，吮吸他的乳头，继而将他的长裤连带内裤朝下扯了一点，把他的阴茎含在嘴里。Dinesh颤抖着吐出一口漫长的气息，紧接着就因为Gilfoyle的发尾扫到自己的大腿和鼠蹊部而笑出声，他的身体随之颤抖。

“笑什么？”Gilfoyle抬起头，眯起双眼看着他。

“痒。”

Gilfoyle从手腕上扯下一根橡皮圈，打算将头发扎起来，却被Dinesh制止，他止住了笑声，抓住Gilfoyle的小臂，“不用扎，你继续。”

这次Gilfoyle没有将他的阴茎全部吞下，而是含住顶端，然后伸出舌尖，在顶部快速地来回运动。Dinesh喘息着，他撑在床上，五指插入Gilfoyle的发间，将他两侧的头发汇到一起，在脑后抓住。Dinesh偶尔会移开视线，紧紧依靠触觉感知Gilfoyle舔弄吞吐他的阴茎。他现在必须承认自己喜欢Gilfoyle了，在他嘴里比在Mia身体里感觉好太多，不仅是精神上的享受，就连肉体上的感受也差不多，Gilfoyle的口活很好，Dinesh好奇他究竟做过多少次这种事。

Dinesh很快就知道了Gilfoyle不仅口活好，别的方面也很不错。他的口腔和舌头离开了Dinesh的阴茎，他取下戒指放在眼镜旁边，从床头柜里翻出来安全套和润滑剂，抹了些润滑剂在手上，缓慢地将中指插入了Dinesh的后穴，这是Dinesh的第一次，所以Gilfoyle花了点时间，他小心地抽插扩张，同时亲吻自己怀里的人或是轻抚他。即使只是手指，Dinesh也觉得很舒服，他终于明白了为什么有些男人享受被别的男人干，虽然他不会承认这一点，至少现在不会。

等到两人都觉得合适的时候，Gilfoyle迅速套弄了几下自己，套上安全套，抹上润滑剂。他抬起Dinesh的一条腿，另一只手握住阴茎的基部将顶端抵在穴口。由于扩张和润滑都十分到位，插入并不是一件困难的事。Gilfoyle发出舒服的叹息，Dinesh则忍不住呻吟，他捂住嘴，不想被别人听见。Gilfoyle缓慢地让自己退出又再次进入Dinesh的身体，他进行了几个回合，没有完全让自己的阴茎离开，直到两个人都适应，才终于加快了速度。

Gilfoyle的阴囊撞击Dinesh的臀部，发出淫秽的声音，加上Gilfoyle的喘息和Dinesh压抑的呻吟，没人想听到这些，就连那些在网络上攻击Gilfoyle的人也不想听到，更不用说他们的室友。Dinesh十分怀疑，Jian Yang和Erlich是否还在走廊里争吵，他没有听到，他惊讶于自己现在竟然能想到这一点，不过这是因为他怀疑有没有人听到了当他前列腺第一次被Gilfoyle的阴茎头撞击时发出的高亢的叫声，他只能肯定他们不想听到。Dinesh不得不用枕头捂住脸，让蓬松的填充物吸收大部分的声波，只是偶尔拿开以便呼吸。Dinesh看到Gilfoyle的脸上尽管充满着情欲，却也有些消沉。他不知道Gilfoyle是不是一直都是这样，他决定还是问问看。“你看起来，好像不是那么享受？”说完他就感到羞愧，不仅是因为问题的内容，还有夹杂在主要内容间的呻吟。

“我现在有种……”Gilfoyle努力将气息喘匀，说完一句话，“在干我的枕头的错觉，我当然不那么享受。你不想被他们听到我可以理解，但别那枕头盖住你的脸好吗？”

“好。”Dinesh将枕头扔在一边，枕头滚落到了地上，没人管它。

Dinesh再次用手捂住了嘴，他几乎不去看Gilfoyle，他一会儿看衣柜，一会儿看天花板，一会儿看Gilfoyle脑袋后面的空气或是自己的上眼睑。而Gilfoyle则一直将视线落在他的脸上或身上，Dinesh可以感受到。Gilfoyle最终不再继续盯着Dinesh，他弯下腰，亲吻他，令Dinesh不再左顾右盼，不再为了憋住自己的呻吟而险些在手臂上咬出深深的痕迹。但这也让他的阴茎从Dinesh的体内滑出，他花了一会儿时间才再次找到他的敏感区。Gilfoyle的速度逐渐加快，最重的那一下也比先前力道更大，他握住在两人腹部之间Dinesh的随着他身体晃动的阴茎，快速地来回摩擦。很快马眼冒出的便不再是透明的液体，而是白色粘液，Dinesh到达了高潮，精液落在了他的胸膛上。

Gilfoyle很快也射了。他躺在Dinesh的身旁，将他的上衣扔在Dinesh的胸口上，换来了Dinesh的咒骂，Gilfoyle一笑置之。等到他的气息平复，并且确认Dinesh能消化他的信息后，他才终于开口，“现在你可以和Mia分手了。”


End file.
